


The Path: Magi

by Fallen_eagle



Series: The Path [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Choices, Daggers, Darkness, Knights - Freeform, Mages, No Romance, Original Universe, Swords, Traitor, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_eagle/pseuds/Fallen_eagle
Summary: One red stone, with flickering light, seemed to give hope of knowledge and power. A blank shield but one obviously of the knights, promised protection and glory. And a pair of daggers that gave a feeling of mischief and skill. One of three choices must be made, one path must be taken, no matter the consequences. Against an unknown darkness where will Mariik go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

                A whisper hanging on a thread, a silent town, a fading breath. The bitter wind shudders like icy callused hands, never stopping, never warming. Trees that look like someone painted frost stand out alone amid the frozen tundra. Mountains tower, securing the isolation of a silent academy that holds its breath only waiting for what comes next.

                The ever looming darkness hovers above the mountains, like a face amid the darkening clouds. Its men hold back grins; their bodies armed waiting for the thunderous signal to begin. A ragged breath catches in cold lungs; a silent cry erupts from a raw throat. Moonlights gaze shatters, the world spins out of control but still there and…. Three doors form from the past scene. Tears stain the face of one, who’s shaky hand reaches out to grab a handle. ‘ _Not yet little Mariik. Soon you will have to choose. But not yet, I’ve pieces to arrange still._ ’

                Gasping, wide eyes pull off blankets revealing that whatever they saw was not real. Green hair sticks to a sweat drenched face, and sounds from the dream still echo in barely pointed ears. A final gasp, a calming breath and feet press to the wooden ground of a slightly stuffy room. Windows carry the morning light, and softly the morning birds cry. Lightly standing on small feet, the owner heads for a small dresser.

                Quickly running a still barely shaking hand through forest green hair, Mariik grasps the handle from the door to the room. Reminding him all too much of the overlooking choice of the day. A short breath and he pulls his shoulders back opening the door and heading down the worn stairs with false confidence. His old leather boots softly tapping as he makes his way to the kitchen where his family sits waiting for him.

                “Ah I see Alin did have some success waking you Mariik. Already at your choosing day oh my child, you grow up much too fast.” The elderly face of his mother calms him only slightly. “14. Oh I hope they give you good choices. It would hurt this poor old woman’s heart to hear that they gave you the choice of Servant or Cook. Stuck in a dreary old castle all day.” A slight laugh comes from across the table where his Father sits.

                “Aye, but you know woman that we can’t choose that life for him. They give him three choices, even if those are two of ‘em he’s still got one more. ‘Sides this is our youngest. I bet that he’ll be a Knight. Or even a Merc like Alin here.” A blush spreads across the elder of the two siblings as Mariik sits down in the last chair. “But we mustn’t focus of that now. We won’t see him for four long years; best get those goodbyes out of the way.”

                “Can’t that wait till after breakfast? The road will still be there for him, but this will all get cold if we wait much longer.” Alin’s voice shatters the slowly saddening silence from their parents. Letting out a laugh, their mother grabs a wooden spoon serving out the oatmeal breakfast for the four of them. Small berries get dropped on top, decorating the plain oatmeal with reds and blues. As his three family members ate their fill, Mariik looked around at the place he had called home for fourteen years, trying to memorize even the smallest cracks in the walls.

                His father’s bag sat by the door, filled to the brim with trade goods. Even as a travelling merchant he had always been there despite leaving for days if not weeks at a time. His mother’s fishing pole lay in a tangled mess from having not been used beside his father’s bag. He didn’t know why his mother never fished anymore, he had rarely seen her fish when he was a child, but now it was another artifact in the already ancient house. Alin’s great sword, gleaming with fresh polish sat on a wooden table on the other side of the door. His elder sibling had never talked of their time at the Mercenary Cove, many of those who trained to be fighters of any kind didn’t. But Alin was different in a way Mariik couldn’t place. They talked, but smiles on the blue haired Marc rarely appeared now, laughter was more common from Alin winning at a sword fight between them. Their eyes held shadows Mariik didn’t even know could exist from someone who has yet to see war.  But no one questioned it, so who was he to question what the eldest of the siblings did and didn’t do.

                The kitchen lay in a spotless manner along the wall where the rickety old door creaked open. Cracks that his father tried to fix every once in a while stuck out along the pale grey stone where windows had been formed. The sigh from his father jolted him from his thoughts, as his eyes made their way to his father’s figure.

                “Alright. Well as I’d best get on the road,” His father stood up and held his arms out expecting a hug. Mariik stood hugging his father fiercely. “I’ll see you in four years son. You be good, make good choices, ya hear.  Whatever your life turns out to be, I’ll support you. Now.” With bleary eyes his father untangled their arms and headed for the door, turning back towards them all he softly smiled. “I’ll be back by summer solstice, two months from now as long as I don’t get caught up on the road.” Nodding, Mariik’s father turned toward the door and in one movement was gone.

                “I had best get all this cleaned up, Mariik why don’t you go get changed into more formal clothes, can’t have you showing up to the choosing hall looking like you just woke up. Alin, help me with the dishes won’t you?” His mother stood up starting to collect the dishes as Mariik looked down at himself. It was true; he did look like he just stumbled out of bed and so with light feet Mariik headed back up the stairs noting the bookcases on the far wall of the sitting area outside his room. Two beds lay, each on one side of the room, with a window to separate them. Quickly as morning’s light would soon pass and the path to Maiden was a long one, Mariik changed into his more formal attire grabbing the small bag he had packed only days before.

                While Mariik wasn’t technically supposed to bring personal belongings with him, as long as the items were easy to carry the items were sometimes allowed. His feet once again tapped the stairs heading down, only this time didn’t stop in the kitchen where his mother finished cleaning. The door creaked shut as he left, shrugging his leather bag further onto his shoulders. A girl about the same age as him waited outside, slowly growing impatient.

                “Hello Kani.” Mariik’s voice stunned Kani out of her impatient silence. Her eyes flew over to where Mariik stood, her grey hair falling in a braid just below her shoulders. “Heading to the choosing hall as well?”

                “Yeah. Thought I might as well wait for you that way neither of us has to travel alone.” Kani nodded, her unsettled eyes the only thing betraying her enthusiasm. “So now that you’re here, shall we get a move on? ‘Cause I’m not looking forward to being late.”

                “Lead on Kani.” Together, feet tapping the cobbled road they headed out of town towards the grasslands that lay between Maiden and Heathen. Trees that seemed to just barely touch the sky dotted the plain landscape guarding the soft flowers that gathered by their roots. More than once the duo had stopped to just take in the land around them fearing that it may be the only time left to do so. As the sun reached its highest point in the clear blue sky, Kani and Mariik reached the cobbled road that led into Maiden.

                Houses that came from pale grey stone stood with red tiles along their tops, lanterns that would stand still till nightfall marked corners and buildings. People of all shapes and colour looked up as they passed, each knowing where the two were headed. The choosing hall stood in the centre of town, marked with a row of flowers, and two tall lanterns. Its doors led with stone tiles to the road, where Kani and Mariik both unknowingly had stopped.

                “Well, here we go.” A deep breath, shoulders thrown back to look deceivingly confident and Mariik walked forward to the old wooden door. His hand reached out to grasp the knocker that hung in the centre of an intricate carving, but just before his hand reached metal, the door swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

                Blinking back slight looks of shock, the two shrugged their shoulders and entered the building. Casting looks everywhere, for only a few were allowed in before their choosing and were allowed to stay after. Fourteen chairs were placed along a wall, three of which had been used by others at their age. An old man gestured patiently for them to take a seat, closing the door after they headed over. Sitting patiently, Mariik continued to view the room that they were in. Grey stone was lit around the edges with candles, one window on the far side of the room. A hall to his right held two other wooden doors where Mariik assumed the choosing would take place.

                Kani on the other hand had gotten to know the three other fourteen year olds quite well in their short time speaking. Mariik took his time looking over the three others. Lilac hair accentuated storm grey eyes of Kanis’ new friend, her clothes representing one native to the mining village of Monté. The two boys sat side by side, obviously twins as rare as they were. Their hair was both pitch black, as if they had never seen sunlight. Though with their almost translucent skin, Mariik assumed it was a fair assumption.

                Another old man, far older than the first exited one of the rooms down the hallway followed by a rather distressed girl. Her dark orange hair hiding her tanned face, though even through the curtain of hair between him and her, tear stains could still slightly be seen. The old man led her to the door and waiting outside stood a man in full body armour, carrying the shield of a Knight. As the two left, the elderly man gestured to the first of the twins to follow, and reluctantly the one closest to the hall stood entering the dark room after him.

                It was near painful for Mariik to wait for his turn. Each person seemed to take a lifetime within the rooms he would soon have to enter. Kani entered one just before him, seeming to be slightly afraid. A passing thought occurred to him as he watched his long time best friend leave, would he ever see her again? Before he could dwell on the thought much longer the opposite door to the one Kani had entered, creaked open and the man from that one led the confident lilac haired girl out and called for him to enter.

                The first thing Mariik saw as he entered the dark room was the stone table. His nervousness must have been showing as the man gestured for him to have a seat with a small smile and nod. One lone candle stood on the table, revealing the intricate carvings that told of silent stories amid the grey stone.

                “Welcome, Mariik, to your choosing. As you should be well aware, you are offered three choices. I do not know what these are; neither does anyone else but the room itself. They will be revealed shortly along that wall over there. After you have made a decision I will lead you to whoever will show you the path to your new home. On that note, let the choosing begin.” At the end of the man’s words, as if some spell had been lifted on the dark room, three lights shined down upon his three choices.

                One red stone, with flickering light seemed to give hope of knowledge and power. A blank shield but one obviously of the knights promised protection and glory. And a pair of daggers that gave a feeling of mischief and skill. Each lay under a separate light, and while Mariik stood affixed on the three choices the old man muttered to himself. Most that had entered this room had been greeted with the same choice as Mariik was. Only one other time had this happened, shortly before great terror was brought to the land.

                He shook himself out of his thoughts in time for Mariik to touch the red stone. “Magi then. May you gain the knowledge that you may require in the coming years.” Mariik looked over and nodded once confirming his answer. Leading him out the old man sighed; six in total had headed to the Magi Academy alone that day, with another six to the Knight’s Castle and seven more to the Rouge’s Tower. Mariik failed to notice this as he was lead by a man in a long cloak over to the horses.

                “It is a long journey from here to Magi Academy. We will stop only once as nightfall approaches, and continue to the Academy from there. Do you know how to ride young man?” The sharp question out from the small lecture shocked Mariik only enough to answer.

                “A bit, not much sir. We’ve not got many horses in Heathen.” His answer got a nod and the elder Magi helped him into the saddle.

                “I hope you learn fast then. What is your name by the way?” The Magi glanced over at the green haired male that struggled to get comfortable in the saddle.

                “My name’s Mariik, sir.” The Magi nodded and started his horse at a walk not waiting for Mariik to catch up with him. “Where is Magi Academy?” His question after he had caught up had the other looking thoughtful. “It wasn’t on any maps we studied at home.”

                “I would hope not. Magi Academy is a solitary place, not many know of where it is and those who do rarely speak of it. It lies between several mountains with a snow field in between it and the nearest town. Which by the way happens to be the town of Kindred. Unfortunately it is a long ride from here to there and as evening quickly approaches, I’m afraid there is no more time for questions.”The Magi nudged his horse into a trot and then from there into a gallop once again not waiting for Mariik to catch up.

                The Magi’s words turned truthful as, when they came to the closest town, it was nearing midnight. The two stayed at the inn that night, Mariik having fallen asleep immediately after his head touched the pillow. No dreams threatened his peaceful slumber and come morn, he rubbed his still tired eyes and he stood following the Magi. Their horses already saddled by the stable master, Mariik clambered onto the horse he had ridden this far. With the Magi leading the way again, though this time only at a trot, they crossed the Mountain pass and into the town of Kindred at sun high.

                “It’s only a few more hours’ ride into the Academy. We’ll hopefully be arriving just before dinner is served, should be enough time to get you settled into your new room.” A smile appeared on Mariik’s face; soon he’d be off this dreadful horse and sitting with fellow apprentices eating. “Don’t look too happy lad; one might think you don’t like the ride. Or me.” A chuckle escaped Mariik’s lips at the Magi’s comment.

                A few more hours’ took them up to the Academy’s walls. The Magi Academy itself looked like someone had taken building bricks and put them on top of one another precariously. Four floors of the main building, with three towers at other points around the campus. Leading the two horses, the two men headed into the stables letting the stable master take them off their hands.

                The elder of the two led Mariik into the tower closest to the main building. “This is where our novices sleep, those who have been here for one or two years. The elder apprentices sleep in the tower across the courtyard and everyone else sleeps in the final tower.” A door swung open revealing to Mariik his new room. “Here will be your room for two years. You will study here, sleep here and be here when you’re not in class or the rest of the campus. No one else is allowed into this room. Just you and all staff. You will keep it clean, and tidy. We are not here to pick up after you. Put your things into the dresser and change into the novice things provided. After you’ve done this head into the main building, the first floor is where you’ll find the dining hall. Now I must go, I trust you’ll be fine?” A teasing note on the end of the Magi’s lecture had Mariik slightly smirking.

                “I’ll be fine sir.” Mariik nodded turning to face him. The Magi nodded and left Mariik alone in his new room. One bed sat on the far wall, a window slightly above that. Two bookshelves lined with books on spells and rituals separated his bed from a small desk and across from his bookshelves sat a dresser. Sliding his things into the drawers of the dresser and finding novice clothes inside he let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

                The clothes were green comprised of a green tunic and yellow sash. A brown leather pouch hung off the belt holding the grey cloth pants in place. Running a hand through his hair to try to get it to stay put Mariik headed for the door. A new adventure awaited him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

                The dining hall was rather large for the amount of people that sat within. Only a few looked up as he entered through the door shutting it behind him. Those that did looked him over as if analyzing him and what he wore. A small group of novices that wore the same as him sat closer to the front nervously looking around. He made his way over, hoping he looked at least a bit confident in himself. The other novices nodded to him as he sat down, five others all dressed in green tunics and grey pants. Shortly after Mariik sat down with his peers did the Master Magi stand.

                Waving his arms bursts of light erupted around them and the man’s voice bounded off the walls. “Welcome new and old to the Magi Academy. We are pleased this year to welcome six new faces into our halls as well as the many old ones who will soon be leaving. Now let the opening feast commence.” Food of all kinds was brought out on platters by servants wearing the Academy cloth.  

                A few novices grinned seeing their favorite foods atop the platter that had been brought out. Meats and vegetables from all over the country found their way onto Mariik’s plate, chatter from the other years brought the Novices from their shells and soon they were all laughing and chatting along.

                “They gave me the choice between Magi, Footman and Trapper. ‘Course my family woulda wanted me to be a carpenter just like dear old dad. But then in the choosing I’m like why would I want to stick around family. So I choose to come ‘ere. Easy choice for me really.” A boy who sat across from Mariik bragged about his choices, his unusual brown hair tied back in a short pony tail. Those who sat beside him listened with interest, one being a flame haired girl with the other being a lime green haired boy. Rolling his eyes Mariik took a bite from his bread roll before the lime green haired boy looked over.

                “What of you, forest? What was your choosing like?” He asked quite bluntly. Taking a minute to swallow Mariik thought of what he should say. He could tell the truth but unlike what the old man at the choosing centre had obviously thought he was much more observant than he looked. He knew that his three choices were unusual, especially for a boy from a fishing town. Swallowing Mariik looked over deciding to keep the truth to himself for now.

                “Magi, Armourer and Miner. Mum said she didn’t want her youngest to get servant or cook so guess I’m lucky with my family in that aspect. Really I just chose here ‘cause it seemed like the most fun.” If the blonde haired girl beside him caught onto his line of thought of lying she made no mention of it besides narrowing her eyes. She joined the conversation after he had finished his lines.

                “I had to choose between Magi, Adviser and Bard. My family is noble you see and I just couldn’t choose Adviser, and while Bard would have been alright who wants to spend four years learning to sing.” Her voice sounded just as snobbish as she looked even in the novice greens. The flame haired girl rolled her eyes.

                “Sounds better than my choices. Really would’ve loved being a Bard. But instead I had to choose between Nun, Magi and Lady’s Maid. To be honest I would prefer to be a Bard than to be here.” Her hazel eyes struck like fire against the other girl. Both looking like one would end up fighting the other in the coming months. Before they could go after one another further, the Master Mage stood up once more and their attention was captured by the words he spoke.

                “Thank you Chefs and Servants that was quite the excellent meal tonight. Your class schedules will be waiting for you in your dorms this evening, remember breakfast does start at 7 and end at 8 in the morning so be on time. Now head off to bed as a day of wonder waits for you tomorrow.” With that the elder students stood leaving the dining hall, Mariik quickly following them not wanting to get caught up with his group of novices.

From what he could tell they were mostly snobs and brutes wanting to come here because they had no other option. Did no one want to be a Magi just for the knowledge? His weary feet brought him into his room where he locked the door and silently fell onto his bed drifting off.

Silent clouds drifted by, clinging to the promise of a new day waiting for them. Class start had been uneventful, but something just seemed off today. Like there was nothing he could do. His feet led him down to the stables to feed the horse he had ridden on an apple, one he had gotten fresh this morn from the kitchens. The horse munched on the apple happily but Mariik’s attention was quickly brought to something else.

Pounding drum beats that echoed through the mountains sent his feet running for the main hall, but try as he might the doors never seemed to draw closer. Men and Women all carrying shields and swords came marching closer and closer to the walls. A thunderous cry from the clouds that quickly became louder as the white puffy clouds darkened to a near pure black.

A face seemed to peer down from above as he looked up at it. If only he’d had more time! He could have stopped this, could’ve stopped his home from falling. Cries and screams of his fellow novices made him turn around quickly. The soldiers were in the Academy now; he had to get the Master Mage. As he started running again his feet hit the ground and he fell, but didn’t hit the ground. He just kept falling.

No doors this time appeared, not even a face. With no spell to see from he looked around crazed at what he might find behind him. A gasp of breath, a terrified silent cry had him on his knees. His hands rushed up to cover his ears from the deafening silence, but he couldn’t move his arms, like they were tied with weights.

The thin voice he had heard only two nights ago echoed around him. “So you have chosen Magi and knowledge over swords and shadows? It will not matter in the end little Mariik. Your kind always succumbs to me. To Darkness!”

The pounding on his door awoke him early into the dawn. Standing on shaky feet he headed over and opened the door to reveal the Magi who had led him here.

“Hey Mariik. You ok? We heard a scream.” Mariik knew the Magi was speaking to him, but his words sounded so far away. Mariik took a shuddering breath focusing back into reality and looked up at the concerned Magi.

“Yeah I’m fine…” Mariik trailed off only just now realizing he didn’t know the Magi’s name.

“Io. I’m Mage Io. You sure you’re ok Mariik, you seemed to be a lot farther away when you first opened the door.” Io looked down at Mariik, who was trying not to disappear back into his dream. Mariik’s stubbornness got the best of him though, as he started to nod at the unasked question. “Alright, if your certain Mariik. If you ever need to talk you can come to me ok? Now try to get some more sleep ok, breakfast isn’t for another four hours.”

Mariik nodded closing the door and sighed, that had been close. If he was to stay here he couldn’t seem too weak. Bad dreams definitely fell under the list of weakness. He took a deep breath facing towards his bookshelves heading over to them, determined to find some sort of book on silencing spells or on dreamless sleep spells.

Before Mariik knew it, the dawn had come and the breakfast bell rang for the start of the day. Sighing, having got nowhere last night he pulled on a new green tunic and headed down rubbing his tired eyes. The dining hall was empty when he arrived; he pulled out a seat picking at a fresh bread roll waiting for the others to arrive. In his heart he knew that the day was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may have forgotten how to tab in the add chapter box so its a bit of a different format and I didn't feel like taking the time to delete a lot of text by pasting the chapter in rich text and chose to go with HTML and that was a mistake. So yeah.

His first class was set up in a small room, bookshelves lined the edges of the room, the bindings of the books only giving slight hints of knowledge held between the pages. The other green robed novices filed in after him, all taking in the reality of what was about to happen.

“Well? Don’t just stand there! You aren’t going to learn magic just standing around. Take a seat, shortest in the front if you please.” A mage decorated in the orange tunic that marked the masters of their craft, called to them from the front. Mariik quickly grabbed a seat in one of four tables lined in rows with a space down the center. Pulling out an aisle seat and sitting down, he awaited the class to start with eager impatience.

“Welcome Novices to your first class of the year. Theory.” At this announcement from the mage the group of novices let out several groans. “Yes, yes. It’s dreadfully boring however it is one of the most important classes the academy has to offer. If you do not know the theory of what you attempt you may as well not attempt it at all. Now, a quick question for all of you. Who here knows about one of the major laws a magi must abide by?”

Mariik’s hand lifted into the air, who knew the late night studying actually had some use even if he hadn’t found what he had been looking for. “Sir, there are four major laws that magi must abide by, one of them is the Law of Equilibrium. It states that what goes into a spell must be in the final product. An example would be to conjure an object, say a book, you would need the information that would be in the book, paper and ink.” The mage clapped his hands grinning, it had almost been a textbook answer, a few words here and there but otherwise a near perfect answer.

“Yes, very good answer young man. The Law of Equilibrium is one of the most referred to laws, one which effects the majority of what a Magi can do. Now I would like everyone to go around, state your name and one thing you hope to be able to do at the end of this month. How about we start with you.” The brown-haired boy from the night previous stood up with as much pride as a fourteen-year old boy could muster.

“I’m Ev’n. An’ I hope to know how to cast fire.” The boy’s grin slipped into a smirk, slightly pointed teeth showing through his mouth. His green tunic slightly wrinkled as if he had slept in it. The flame haired girl who sat on his left rolled her eyes as Evan’s eyes glanced at her flame coloured hair. As he sat down, the girl stood up brushing her hair behind her round ears.

“I’m Trill. My hope is to learn how to be better than the forest hair behind me by the end of the month.” Trill turned her head, her hazel eyes burning into Mariik who smirked slightly. Turning back to the older Mage she nodded sitting back down into her seat. The snobbish girl stood up, her blonde hair tied back expertly into a braid. Her tunic perfectly straight and not even a hair dared to leave its place.

“Well that is unlikely Trill. I am Maria Joanne Leanndre, heir to the Noble house of Leanndre. I am hoping to know everything I possibly can by the end of the month.” Her nose was practically in the air as she responded to the question the mage had left for all six of the novices. The lime haired boy on her right stood up the minute after she sat down. His eyes filled with a silent fire that Mariik couldn’t place properly.

“I am Indred of Castillion. I hope to know how to heal and purify water by the end of the month.” He bowed slightly as he finished his introduction to the class nodding at the teacher before sitting back down allowing the pink haired girl to begin her introduction. The girl stood slightly slouched as she began.

“Um… I’m Poppy…. of um T-Trast. I um… well I’m hoping to know h-how to um… to s-summon golems by the end of the um… month.” Mariik looked over at her raising an eyebrow. Summoning creatures especially golems, was some of the highest magic they were allowed to do. It also happened to be the most controversial as when summoning anything you brought it from somewhere else. It wasn’t coming from nowhere. Poppy blushed sitting down in her seat quickly as all the novices had turned to face her, staring at her comment.

Mariik stood after a few seconds spent more on staring. His shoulders rolled back into a habitual place as he stood, more casual than the others had managed. “I’m Mariik, and I don’t really have a wish for the end of the month. Learning never really stops.” That got a few raised eyebrows pointed in his direction but the introductions had finished so the other novices shrugged their shoulders facing their teacher once more.

“Thank you everyone. As for myself, I am Magi Markus, Master Magi of Theory. Now back to our first topic, the laws of magic. Mariik mentioned our most common, however there are three others. The second most important law is the Law of Creation. A living creature cannot be created, as all living creatures have the essence of life within them, a created creature does not. These we call ‘the created’ as they have been created by a Magi. However, they are quite unlike a Golem, who can tell me why?”

Trill raised her hand, her brow set in a slight frown. “Sir, a Golem comes from deep within the mountains and mines. Typically made of clay or sometimes stone. They aren’t born from one another but are, I guess ‘created’ from piles of stone from mines. Usually on either the longest night or the shortest. Clay Golems on the shortest, stone on the longest.”

Magi Markus nodded his head a slight smile appeared on his face. “Yes, that is quite right, are you from the town of Monté Trill?” Trill nodded her head, sitting up slightly straighter. “Yes, the difference between a Golem and ‘the created’ is that Golems are made from the land, not artificially like the created are. The Created tend to be almost more shadow like than anything else, not translucent but not quite opaque either. Now, this Law prevents us from creating living creatures, but it also limits what we create. It ties in quite nicely to the Law of Equilibrium as what goes in must come out. Now the next law is the Law of Opposites. It’s quite simple, what may be seen as dark will always have a lighter side. Take the fire spell for example, while most typically used in lighting fires and such, it can also be used in duels as a way to burn your opponent. However, it is frowned upon to use this during a duel.”

Magi Markus looked over at Evan at this, raising an eyebrow as the light brown-haired novice had fallen asleep and was currently drooling onto his books. The elder Magi sighed, shaking his head. “I suppose I shall have to continue this another time. However, tonight as homework I want you all to research the last law, and come prepared for a discussion about it tomorrow. Class Dismissed.” Magi Markus snapped his fingers under Evans nose, Evan snapped awake nearly falling backwards into the table behind him. “You however Mister Evan will be helping me categorize the library books as punishment for falling asleep in my class.” With that the novices left the classroom, just as a bell rang in the hall.  
Their next class was held in a room, almost exactly the same as the first. This room however, had six chairs instead of desks and a lecture podium at the front. The chairs were labelled with their names so finding a seat wasn’t as difficult as the first. Not that finding a seat there had been difficult in the least. Mariik sat in the seat closest to the podium with Poppy on his right and Evan on his left.

An elderly man stood behind the podium staring down at the six novices before starting his lecture. “You will need no books in this class, nor will there be any spell casting. Questions can be saved for books, or if you cannot find answers there, will be saved until I have a free moment to spare for you. I am Magi Master Donovan. Master of History here at the Magi Academy. If you do not abide by my rules, or disrespect this class, me or your classmates included, there will be consequences.” Magi Donovan looked over the six novices who by now stared at him with wide eyes. Seeing no questions in the immediate aftermath, his lecture started off quite quickly.

“We will start with the past, by midyear move to the more recent past and by the time you are finished the year we will have finished present history. In the very beginning of our current society, the choosing was an unknown. Most people found something that related to, a stone perhaps, or maybe a knife. Thus, began the first choosing. At a child’s fourteenth birthday, they would go out into the wilderness and find something that related to them. Some tried to bring it back with them but found themselves unable to do so. There are many tales and legends about the choosing at the very beginning. Stories relating to specific areas of our world. Take the fishing village of Heathen for example. Children are taught there that the choosing started from a child wishing to make the choice of her future for herself. Or perhaps the capitol city Andree, who there believe that it was a rich prince who wanted to marry a poor girl but found himself unable to who created the choosing. If you spoke to citizens of the plagued city of Castillion, they would tell stories of children who cared not of the city but of their futures who left to create the choosing. It doesn’t matter to whom you speak or where you speak, the choosing remains something that we all agree on. Including its stories.”

“Here at the academy we focus on the after effects of the choosing that effected our society. We do not know of what the choosing was like before the great choice, perhaps they did not have choices like we must make. Perhaps the first choice was to create our world. But that is better discussed in Theory class not in History where we will focus on facts. Fact one: The choosing exists, for how long we are not sure. Fact two: This choice appears to rule our life, what happens after our life is over we are not sure. Fact three: We believe, in the choosing and that appears to have an impact on our lives as well. Now, the bell will be ringing shortly, you are dismissed.”

The novices sat blinking at the fast paced but slow-moving class they appeared to be dismissed from. Evan was the first one out of his seat heading for the doors.  
“Well, ‘re you all comin’? It’s lunch, ‘nd if we ‘urry we might get stuff righ’ as it comes out.” Maria followed him, followed by Indred and Poppy, all four of them heading for the main hall. Mariik stood after a few more seconds looking over at Trill.

“I personally am heading for the library, want to join me Trill?” Trill looked up at Mariik and frowned for a second before nodding quickly. “What did you think of our amazing first History class?” Trill chuckled at that, before shaking her head.

“I’m not quite sure if he was joking about the no questions thing. However, I am quite certain Magi Donovan enjoys the sound of his own voice don’t you think?” Mariik nodded the two of them quickly falling into companionable silence as they headed on their way to the library.

The library’s thick wooden door swung open announcing the presence of the two novices. Books were piled precariously upon one another on top of tables and desks strewn around the room. Bookshelves that looked only moments from collapsing in on themselves were labeled with ratty old signs pointing in one direction or another.

“I pictured the library of the Magi Academy to look… different? Maybe… organized?” Trill tilted her head as her comments echoed off the worn walls. Mariik nodded, shaking his head as he walked in through the doors. “So, if we are looking for history where would we look, do you think?”

“I have no idea. However, I am going to try to put this place back into some order. I won’t be able to do any research in a place like this.” At that Mariik gestured all around him hoping against hope itself that it was just an illusion.

“Well in that case, let’s start with the books on the tables and try to find where they go. If they don’t have a home we will make one.” Trill walked over to a table pilled with old books. Mariik nodded grabbing a seat at another table and organizing the books on top of his. “How long do you think this place has been like this?”

“I don’t know, years maybe?” Mariik replied opening a book that looked almost as old as the land itself. “What I want to know is why? The bookshelves in my room weren’t as bad as this but that might be because it’s a student room not just a room filled with books.” Trill mumbled her agreement caught up in reading the books first page she had opened.

By the time the bell that rang for the end of lunch was heard, they had nearly finished tidying up the two tables. Mariik sighed looking over the mess that was still there, knowing that if it was to be a library where knowledge was only a book away, there was going to be a lot of work done. Trill tugged impatiently on his sleeve, his dirt and dust encrusted sleeve, reminding him of their next class. Mariik turned and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I am editing this and I'm not sure if what happens in this chapter will continue to happen in the edited version.

The last rays of the suns glow marked the end of the days classes. The final bell rang across the academy and students of all ages trudged their way back to the main hall for their dinner. The novices sat together at the table where they had first sat the last night. Their green tunics slightly wrinkled and dirty from the day’s events, eyes drooping and hands catching their owners from falling face down into their supper.  
Not that the older students were much different. Apprentices with one year of training already under their belt, sat in their pale blues trying their hardest to stay awake long enough to get back to their beds. Adepts, at one year more than the apprentice hoovered their food not caring about how much landed on their purple tunics. Trying to not only read their books but also to finish their assigned tasks before nightfall. Lastly, the Journeymen, who’s faces were as flushed as the reds they wore, tried, unsuccessfully mind, to keep an eye on the younger years as well as on themselves.  


So, it came as no surprise that by the time that the students made it back to their dorms, half hadn’t bothered to remove their days tunics while the other half barely made it into their beds. All but the green haired novice, who sat at his desk covered by books and papers, once again trying to find some spell of silence.  
The darkness watched amused at the boys’ gamble and held a hand up ready to command the troops that lay only moments from the isolated academy. Knights in full armour waited for only the signal to charge from their commanders. Their swords held just as tightly as their shields, their armour portraying the sign of the king. But each set of eyes, each with the spark of a knight, dulled the moment the signal to charge came.  


They tore down the mountainside, killing every Magi in their path, not even thinking about the consequences. By the time dawn came, nearly every Magi lay dead. All but one, a boy in a black cloak stood before them, a commander of some sort. The boy turned and in one fluid motion tore the hood from his head.  
There in all his glory stood the boy with forest-green hair. Bright grey eyes not dulled by the darkness he seemed to weave. A terrifying grin stretched upon his features. ‘Don’t you see what you could become? Join me Mariik, join and you need never be afraid. I will wait for you, boy. For even if you choose the opposite, well. Everyone succumbs to me eventually. Succumbs to Darkness.’  


Mariik woke from his cramped position at his desk in a flood of motion. His chair toppled over, as he pushed himself as far as he could away from the desk. His green hair stuck with sweat to his forehead, the dirt covered green tunic stuck to his skin once more with sweat. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, the whispered words still ringing in his head.  


No one knocked on his door in the moments that followed, no sound of footsteps approaching his door or people waking up from the noise. A sigh of relief left his lungs that he hadn’t known he had been holding in. He moved silently then, quickly picking up the chair and righting the mess that had been made in the aftermath of his nightmare. In what felt like only a few moments, but was truly several hours, the bell rang that signaled the wake up of the students at the Academy.  


Mariik blinked at the sound of the bell, having only just realized how much time had passed while he had been lost in thought. Grabbing a new tunic from his set of drawers he ruffled his hair in an attempt to shake the last bit of sweat from its colour and changed. By the time the second bell rang, signaling the start of breakfast he had already gathered his books and was on his way to the main hall.  


The other novices trudged in blinking the last bits of sleep from their eyes as they walked over to what they now considered their table. Trill was the first one to notice the silence that whistled around Mariik, her eyes narrowing as she saw the dark bags under the forest haired novice’s eyes. Indred however, beat her to saying something.  


“How on earth do you wake up early enough to get here by the time the doors open Mariik? I swear its barely dawn.” Mariik blinked as he realized belatedly that Indred was speaking to him. “What’s your secret? Cause it isn’t like your window faces north, it faces south. I know cause my room’s right above yours. Mariik? Are you even listening to me?”  


Mariik blinked a few more times staring at Indred, a biscuit only inches away from his mouth. “Oh, I’m used to waking up this early, fishing village and all.” At least half of what he said was true. He was used to waking up at dawn with his family but this was different. With the night terrors that plagued him nightly, he was barely getting a wink of sleep at all. Combined with the words that still whispered in his ears, he wasn’t looking forward to the next night.  


“Oh yeah, I guess.” Indred shrugged, noting Mariik’s face and eyes that morning. Perhaps he had been too busy to notice them the previous morning, but if those bags under his eyes were any indication, Mariik being used to waking up early was a lie. He shook his head making a note in his head to be more observant the next morning.  
On the other hand, the other novices, other than Trill, noticed nothing out of the ordinary, only speaking of that which may come in the following hours. Evan in particular spoke of the class that would follow breakfast that morning. Before Mariik could join in on the conversation the first-class bell rang.  


Indred and Mariik walked into the classroom already bustling with the other students of the class. The room was set up nearly exactly like all the others they had set foot into the day prior. Desks sat in rows with a podium to the front of the class, the only difference was the number of seats available. It was as if the class had been set up exactly for ten students, but the day before had only been set up for seven. Reminding himself to look into that during lunch Indred and Mariik looked around for two available seats.  


The four Apprentices in their pale blues had claimed the front row entirely. The Adepts, all three of them, had managed to claim the majority of the next row back. With the Journeyman claiming the last available seat it that very row it left the two back seats completely free for the two novices. It wasn’t long until the Master Magi of the class came stalking into the classroom. The dark eyes of the Magi glared over the students pausing to nod at the Journeyman who had already set up his things.  


“Most of you know what is expected of you in my classroom. However, we do have two novices with us today.” At this both Mariik and Indred sat up as straight as they could without falling over in their seats. “So, I shall go over the rules fairly quickly. There shall be no spells cast anywhere near this classroom. Should you have a question your books do not answer you may ask me. Do so quickly and with concise language and we should not have a problem. You fool around once and you will not be welcome in my classroom again. Am I clear?” Answers of “Yes Sir.” Called back throughout the room, echoing only slightly. “Good. Apprentices, you are to turn to page 125 in your books and write a report on the qualities of that particular potion. Adepts as you have already done this for your potion, you may begin. Jon, you know what you are doing. Novices, you will turn to page 1 and read the entire first section. Quietly. Begin.”


End file.
